Alone in America
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: [02] I'm all alone. Well, I'm seperated from my real friends. And I miss them so much. I'm just alone. I'm Alone in America. [OneShot]


Lol…I wrote this because I wanted to be weird and write three Mimi chapters/one-shots/drabbles today…so here it is! The next clichéd thing next to romance!

And yes, the soccer/football thing was intentional…some contrast for you…

Hope you enjoy it, nonetheless, and please, like always, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

------------------------------------

I'm all alone.

Okay, so I'm not. But you get my point.

I have friends here, so its not that I'm lonely.

It's just these friends aren't my true friends.

The ones I've spent so much time with.

The ones I've gone through so much with.

Instead, I'm stuck across the ocean, and across the country.

I'm in America.

And my friends, the real ones, are in Japan.

I do have friends here in America. Michael, Lou, Maria, Steve, Phil, and Tatum are all real good company. Especially when we travel to the Digital World.

But they've spent more time _together_. They've been through more _together_.

Not with me.

I've been through more with the Japanese Chosen and I understand the Japanese Chosen more. They're my friends.

Every last one of them. They understand me.

Iori. He may be the smallest and the youngest, but he's probably the smartest next to Ken and Koushiro. He is so somber and sane, it's contagious.

Miyako is like my sister. I love talking to her about boys and other gossip. With Sora busy with Middle School, Miyako is the only girl who I can talk to everyday.

Ken was the newest member of the Odaiba group. However, he blended in so easily, and he's no longer an outsider. His intelligence keeps Koushiro is check at times, while Taichi and Daisuke love challenging themselves against him at Soc- I mean _Football_.

Koushiro is one of the few who I only talk to by email. It's much more entertaining. His lack of knowledge about America is highly amusing, especially considering he knows practically everything about everything else. I miss his help in math though.

Takeru was so cute. I loved ruffling his blonde hair, and hearing his groans at my treating him like a child. It was one my favorite forms of entertainment. His innocent demeanor was so interesting that I was ever so pleased when he agreed to visit me in New York.

Hikari is like my younger sister. Like Miyako, I love talking to her about typical girl things. I love hearing from her the newest movies and latest fashion in Japan, granting me some sort of connection with my home country. I miss her so much. I was so glad when she agreed to accompany Takeru on his visit to America.

Jyou. Jyou, Jyou, Jyou. When will he ever get out there a see a movie or something? After I leave, that's when. I wasn't able to collect the money Sora owed me for winning the bet against her. She thought Jyou's first movie would be a comedy. I said it was going to be a romance. Wasn't I surprised to find out that he had gone out and found himself a date? But I wasn't there to tease him. Unfortunately, I wasn't given that chance.

Yamato still sends me his newest albums. I love listening to his newest songs and drumming my fingers along to the beat. His old-school music gives me something original and refreshing against the boring things I hear everyday in America. I want to be able to see one of his concerts in person. I know it would be fabulous.

Daisuke was so much fun to be around. I loved his jokes, and his fiery attitude. Especially when it came to teasing him. It was so much fun to see his red face, and his embarrassed look. It was priceless. Well, the plane ticket wasn't.

Taichi's hair was one source of my irritation at him. The creature that grew out of his head was constantly getting on my nerves. I wanted to take a pair of scissors and cut it. Sora and I actually almost did once. Hikari stopped us just in time, however. But I miss his innocent stupidity and his carefree manner. I miss his oblivious nature that bothers me oh so greatly.

Sora. My best friend. I want to fly over there and give her a multitude of hugs. I want to be able to see her again. I miss her so much. I feel like I need to talk to her almost every moment. I always have news I want to share with her, but she's never there.

No, that isn't true.

I'm never there.

I'm living so far away from my friends. All because my dad got a promotion. Why did he have to move to America? Tokyo would have been a lot better.

And a lot closer. I could see my friends at least on the weekends.

But now I only get to see them in the summers. And that's only if I'm not off following my parents on some crazy adventure that isn't any fun.

But I can't run to them if my boyfriend breaks up with me, or if I pass my next test.

No, I don't get to share some of my favorite and memorable moments to the friends who I've spent the most time with.

The friends I've been through so much with.

I don't get to tell them face-to-face. I have to call them or email them.

I want to be able to see their reactions.

And now I sound like a spoiled brat.

But that isn't it. I just miss them.

I miss them a lot.

I miss them so much.

So I'm alone.

I'm Alone in America.


End file.
